supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cacahuetola
Cacahuetola o Cacahuatola (Peanut Popgun en inglés; ''ピーナッツ・ポップガン Pīnattsu Poppugan'' lit. Pistola de cacahuates en japonés) es el ataque especial normal de Diddy Kong en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Características Con este movimiento, Diddy Kong usará su Cacahuetola para disparar un cacahuete. Esta puede ser cargada para aumentar su velocidad, distancia, daño y potencia, así como para marcar una trayectoria más horizontal; al usarse sin carga, el cacahuete viaja más lentamente, a una menor distancia, haciendo apenas daño y en una trayectoria en semi-arco. Esta carga, sin embargo, posee un límite, el cual, al superarse, hará que la Cacahuetola explote, dejando a Diddy Kong totalmente vulnerable durante poco más de un segundo. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl, los disparos de la Cacahuetola son esencialmente débiles, precisando de un oponente con un nivel de daño extremadamente elevado para poder lanzarlo a una distancia considerable; esto limita su uso a servir como acumuladores de daño o detener los movimientos enemigos. En este juego, al ser atacados los cacahuetes, estos serán destruidos y existe la posibilidad de que de los mismos salgan cacahuetes que recuperarán la energía tanto de Diddy Kong como de los rivales que los coman. La explosión producida por la Cacahuetola al excederse su carga únicamente deja vulnerable a Diddy Kong ante ataques enemigos, sin embargo, es incapaz de hacerles daño, haciendo de esta una característica nada favorable para Diddy Kong y se pueden agarrar en contra suya pero tu tambien los puedes agarrar y siguen rompiendose dejando peazos de mani en el escenario si los golpeas los pedazos de los cacahuetes curan 20 de daño y el oponente tambien puede curase con esto. A partir de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, la Cacahuetola experimenta varias mejoras. Una de ellas es la potencia de sus disparos, que si bien continúan siendo bastante débiles, su potencia se ve aumentada de gran manera; un disparo sin cargar resulta más potente en estos juegos que uno totalmente cargado en el juego anterior. Además de esto, el tiempo de carga del movimiento se ve reducido, requiriendo ahora menos tiempo para cargar totalmente el mismo; el tiempo en que Diddy Kong queda vulnerable tras la explosión también se ve reducido, pero solo ligeramente. Por otro lado, la explosión adquiere la capacidad de dañar a los oponentes, lanzándolos con una gran potencia. Los cacahuetes, sin embargo, si bien aún pueden romperse al ser atacados antes de impactar, ya no dejarán pedazos comestibles al suceder esto pero pueden seguirse agarrando y lanzando en contra tuya pero tu tambien los puedes agarrar y lanzarlos en contra del oponente. Galería Cacahuetola Sobrecarga SSBB.jpg|Cacahuetola explotando. Cacahuate SSBB.jpg|Cacahuate de la Cacahuetola en el suelo. Cacahuetola (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Diddy Kong cargando la Cacahuetola en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Cacahuetola (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Disparando con el movimiento. Diddy Kong usando Cacahuetola en el Ring de boxeo SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|La Cacahuetola explotando en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Explosion de la Cacahuetola SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Bowser recibiendo daño por la explosión de la Cacahuetola. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Desbloquear: Superar el nivel 2 de Dianas Smash. Español right|90px :Cacahuetola :Solo Diddy Kong puede usar esta arma de fuego, consistente en un pequeño tronco hueco que dispara cacahuetes. En Donkey Kong 64 portaba dos cacahuetolas que le permitían efectuar dos disparos a la vez. En Smash Bros. puedes comerte los cacahuetes para rebajar tu medidor de daño. Cuanto más cargues el arma, más rápido volarán estos singulares proyectiles. :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' Inglés :Peanut Popgun :A unique firearm that only Diddy Kong can use. It's made of a chunk of wood and shoots peanuts. In Donkey Kong 64, he carried two pistols and could fire two shots at a time. In Smash Bros., the peanut ammo bursts out of its shells when fired. The peanuts can be grabbed and eaten to reduce damage. The longer the gun is charged before firing, the faster the peanuts fly. :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Versión europea right|90px :Cacahuetola :El arma especial de Diddy Kong, hecha de madera. Mantén pulsado el gatillo para cargar la velocidad y la potencia de los cacahuetes. Pero ojo, que si te pasas, ¡el arma explotará! Su alcance también dependerá del tiempo de carga, ¡así que fíjate bien en la posición de tu objetivo y dispara en el momento adecuado! :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' (12/1999) :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (12/2010) Versión americana :Cacahuatola :El arma especial de Diddy Kong, hecha de madera. Mantén oprimido el botón para cargar su velocidad y potencia. Pero cuidado, que si te pasas, ¡el arma explotará! Su alcance también dependerá del tiempo de carga, ¡así que fíjate bien en la posición de tu objetivo y dispara en el momento adecuado! :*''Nintendo 64: Donkey Kong 64'' (11/1999) :*''Wii: Donkey Kong Country Returns'' (11/2010) Personalizaciones para dañar a los oponentes, en cambio, se carga más rápido y causa un daño un poco mayor. Sin embargo, posee una potencia menor que la Cacahuetola. Si bien el movimiento no lanza Cacahuetes, al usarse sin cargar completamente, el viento producido por la Cacahuetola dañará a los oponentes con un 1% y los lanzará con débil potencia. A diferencia de con la Cacauetola, al explotar con la Cacahuetola explosiva, Diddy Kong dará un pequeño salto hacia atrás. |Daño1 = 1%, 18-25% |Nombre2 = Munición gigante |NombreHispanoamerica2 = |Imagen3DS2 = Munición gigante SSB4 (3DS).JPG |ImagenWiiU2 = Munición gigante SSB4 (Wii U).png |Descripcion2 = Dispara municiones gigantes a poca distancia, pero que hacen un daño tremendo. |Comentario2 = Este movimiento hace que los cacahuetes lanzados por Diddy Kong sean más grandes, pudiendo abarcar un mayor rango y teniendo una potencia mucho mayor. Sin embargo, estas municiones viajan a menor velocidad y tienen menor alcance. Además, su explosión es menor potente y causa menos daño que el de la Cacahuetola. La munición gigante tiene un pequeño retraso inicial que la Cacahuetola carece, pero se carga un poco más rápido. |Daño2 = 7-11%, 18% }} Origen thumb|298px|Diddy Kong usando la Cacahuetola contra un [[Kritter en Donkey Kong 64. Al costado se puede ver el número de cacahuates restantes.]]La Cacahuetola es uno de los objetos que Diddy Kong puede usar en el juego Donkey Kong 64 (luego en otros juegos). En este juego tiene una apariencia similar a dos pistolas hechas de bambú y pueden ser compradas a Funky Kong en algunos niveles. La potencia del tiro no puede ser aumentada como en Super Smash Bros. pero el efecto de mover la cacahuetola de arriba a abajo aparecía como función de mira en el juego, además las pistolas tenían un límite de cacahuates para disparar. Diddy Kong usaba dos cacahuetolas que disparaban una vez cada una seguidamente, los tiros solo eran efectuados en línea recta y podían usarse parado, corriendo o en el uso de los barriles voladores. A pesar de que originalmente estaban diseñadas para lanzar cacahuetes, en Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze estas pueden tener una variante que les permite lanzar goma de mascar. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Donkey Kong Categoría:Ataques de fuego Categoría:Ataques explosivos Categoría:Ataques especiales cargables Categoría:Elementos curativos